


En attendant la suite : match Agrevins contre Giddires

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: En attendant la suite (du tome 2) [6]
Category: La Dernière Terre - Magali Villeneuve
Genre: Humor, Parody
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Quand l'équipe Agrevine s'en va disputer un match sur le terrain des Giddires





	En attendant la suite : match Agrevins contre Giddires

\- Eh bien, tu parles d'une équipe ! Vous manquiez tant de joueurs que vous deviez vous contenter d'ajouter deux éclopés même pas Agrevins à vos deux titulaires ? Au moins je suis le seul asthmatique de l'équipe Giddire.  
  
\- Attends qu'on te mette la patée demi-portion, être manchot ne m'empêchera pas de te mettre le nez dans la neige !  
  
\- Et il faut plus que quelques côtes fêlées pour handicaper un Gamaride !  
  
\- On verra ça sur le terrain. Mais la prochaine fois dite-le si vous préférez faire le tournoi handisport.  
  
\- Hé ho, je suis en pleine forme, moi.  
  
\- T'es aussi handicapé des sentiments que Melgar, Ghent. C'est pas beaucoup mieux. Je suis curieux de voir ce que donnera la cohésion de l'équipe avec une telle bande de bras cassés.  
  
\- Techniquement c'est mes côtes qui sont cassées, j'ignore si le bras que Nel n'a plus était cassé et les autres c'est le cœur qui est défaillant.  
  
\- Merci Feor.  
  
\- De rien !  
  
Cahir soupira. Le match ne s'annonçait guère brillant. Enfin, il serait peut-être fort amusant. Surtout à voir comment le Gamaride semblait déconcerter les Agrevins coincés et titiller les nerfs à vifs du manchot Tilhien avec son humour douteux.

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires  
  
Iroko


End file.
